


Ever Wanted | Thomas & Teresa [TMR AU]

by loflander



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loflander/pseuds/loflander
Summary: This short takes place in TDC where Thomas and Teresa are siblings to which it leads Thomas to reveal the visions he saw of their past.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 4





	Ever Wanted | Thomas & Teresa [TMR AU]

Thomas stepped through the doorway of a place he had come to recognize with time and he met the eyes of a familiar face he always sought out to protect, but now he wasn’t so sure. He watched her come forward with a cut across her forehead that bled down the side of her face. The words got stuck in his throat as he tried to find them, his arms at his sides as he stayed still in his spot. The silence took up the space of the brightly lit lab with the large-scaled windows that showcased their view of the city coming down in flames.

“Teresa,” He whispered.

The girl in front of him held no emotion until the tears brimmed her eyes and her hands shook with a faintly audible whimper leaving her throat. She looked at him as fear began to build up.

“I’m sorry,” She managed out. “I tried to save them, I tried to-,”

Thomas instinctively moved closer to her but she took a step back, using her hand to make sure he didn’t come to touch her. 

“What did you see?” She asked, bringing her arms around to hug herself. Her gaze went from the pale floors to his face.

At first, Thomas had said nothing and debated in his thoughts whether he should share the visions of what he saw in them. The emotions he felt and the smells that reminded him of the tragedy they had endured before Wicked when a group came around their settlement and took them along on their journey. He saw his face, a younger version of himself and Teresa who showed to be as scared as he had been in those moments they were alone. He saw the dart that hit him, the sharp pinch before he took it out and realized he didn’t turn. Neither did Teresa. He saw his parents, his father was gone with a bullet while his mother turned into the very thing that they were meant to turn into eventually, but didn’t. He could hear the screaming from the basement, her screams that could make one’s ear bleed. He saw the vacant eyes of someone he no longer could look to for protection.

“Thomas, answer me, please.”

“I saw them,” Thomas responded slowly, keeping his eyes on her face. “I saw mom and dad. I saw us, what happened before the group got us to Wicked.”

In that brief moment, Teresa smiled slightly at him as the tears came down her face. He could see the young girl that held onto him, the one who had to go to him for protection and vice versa.

“I only wanted to keep what happened to our parents from happening to everybody else, I wanted to protect you, I had to make sure you saw what I did,” Teresa looked away from him and towards the windows as a larger explosion hit closer to them. The flames that burned bright becoming their only source of light as the building they stood in shut down completely. “Why I did it.”

The room shook at another explosion much closer and before Teresa could fall to her knees, he reached out to grab her to hold her close to his chest. Instead, they both dropped to the floor, curled together as Teresa buried her face into his shoulder.

“I know,” Thomas whispered, using his hand to place it at the back of her head. His eyes slowly began to water as he looked at the window towards the city in flames. He held onto her closely, listening to the faint sobs. He wanted to join her at this moment, share the possibility of what could’ve been. But he had a role to play, he needed to get her out of the city to the others who waited for their return.

“I’m sorry,” She murmured, grabbing onto his arm.

Thomas closed his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He opened them to help them both stand to their feet. He gently grabbed her face, wiping away the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He could see the redness around them and his heart dropped at the familiarity of this moment he shared with her. It wasn’t the first and he wanted to make sure this fear and guilt that ate at them both would be their last struggle. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.”

The final explosion alerted them both and Thomas stepped away towards the doorway, looking both ways. The hallway was dark with a red emergency light being the only way to see. He raised a hand in her direction for her to take, he looked at her with a reassuring gaze.

“We’re getting out of here.” He tells her.

Teresa breathed heavily and sniffled. She was unsure in the step she took, but gave in and took his hand. She gripped it tightly and followed him out of the room into the darkness of the hallways towards their escape.


End file.
